The Light In My Darkness
by xoxlissalovesyouuxox
Summary: Madara took over Konoha and for 18 year old Hinata Huuyga there seemes to be no hope left in the world. But what will happen when she gets mixed up with Naruto Uzumaki and the resistance a group with determination and hope who wont be beaten down?
1. Who are you?

_**Epilogue**_

I'm Hinata Huuyga and I am 18 years old. I live in Konoha Village or what is left of it, our once peaceful village has now been taken over. We are now a dictatorship ruled by a very cruel man.

Madara Uchiha, he had come to Konoha only 5 years ago. At first it seemed he was trying to create peace in our village and throughout the world. Until he threw our Prime Minister in jail, and then slaughtered many respected government officials claiming falsely that they were untrustworthy and guilty of treason.

Fear spread throughout the village as People were being taken away from their families due to suspected plotting to over through the ruler. One of these people being my mother .Although I was 13 then the memories are hazy I remember myself screaming and crying trying to stop them from taking her away. I chased after them, until my father dragged me back to the house. I never saw her again.

My father seemed to have no sympathy for my mother. He had since then become a member of Madara's board. I could never fathom how he could go on living his life as if nothing had happened. As if my mother had never existed. And just the fact that he would then join the man who had done this to her? I could never understand.

I had lost all hope for anything to change. It seemed as if I had fallen into darkness. I lived my life mechanically. I didn't and couldn't believe anyone would fight back the fear was too great. T

_**Chapter 1**_

I walked down the silent streets passing by the shadowy faces of strangers. I was on my way to do some shopping anything to get me out of that house I couldn't stand to watch my young sister who was only 11 being trained to fight for the military. Hanabi was being brain washed by this thing they were calling a government. I felt disgusted just being there.

I began to walk faster for it was almost curfew and if I wasn't back in the house by 10 I could be fined or taken into custody.

The supermarket was depressing there was little food in this poor town. After I finished, I looked down at my watch. It was only 9:30 I had plenty of time and I needed to clear my head anyways.

I walked and walked along the barren streets trying to kill my frustration. But I turned back I would have to go back eventually. I sighed shaking my head_ there is no hope left for this pathetic place, _I thought to myself angrily. Just then I heard the sound of crackling as firecrackers sounded nearby. I stood dazed. _What was going on_?

Just then I heard the sound of heavy footsteps as a group of people came running towards me I stood there not knowing exactly what to do that's when I saw that this group of people was being chased by a group of police.

I started running just to trip over a rock in the road. I tried to pull myself up with all my might but it was no good the footsteps got closer and soon they were running over me I was being trampled by this crowd.

My head was stepped on at least 3 times I lie there helpless unable to move this is the end I thought. Until I was scooped up into the arms of someone. He was still running with me in his arms. I looked up at him his face was covered in shadow. All I knew was that he was really tall and he had strong arms that were holding me tight. _Who was this mysterious boy_? I wanted to say something anything but my head was killing me we jumped down into darkness it must have been a man whole I heard voices as my vision turned black.

I woke up to someone violently shaking me. "Wha-what?" I said groggily the sunlight shining brightly in my eyes. I rolled over to see a pair of big blue eyes staring into mine "Ahhhhh," I screamed and nearly jumped out of the blankets that were wrapped around me. A million questions shot through my mind._ Where was I? Who was he? How did I get here? _

My mind flashed of images of the previous night _Ohh so that's how I got here. _He was the boy who rescued me. The boy was still looking at me his eyes focusing on mine. I felt my face get hot. So I looked at the ground and spoke "W-who a-are you?" he looked at me puzzled, "Who me?" he said "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" I nodded. "You gave me quite a scare there sorry if I startled you I just wanted to make sure you were okay. Are you okay?" I smiled "I'm f-fine."

"Well that's good! So what's your name?" he said as he got to his feet, "I'm H-Hinata Huuyga." I said as I really got a good look at him.

He was tall and slim but he was muscular he had on a pair of ripped jeans and a black tee shirt with a white one underneath. He looked back at me as he reached into a cabinet. "So I hope you slept good last night sorry about that I would have brought you home it's just ya know?" I nodded barley listening to what he was saying, star struck at how breathtakingly beautiful he was. He had a slim face and his bright blue eyes glimmered in the sunlight his smile was goofy but cute and he had 3 dashes across his cheeks, his long spikey blond hair hung down over his forehead.

"You want some breakfast?" He said motioning towards the kitchen. I pulled off the blankets as I looked around taking in the room, it must have been the family room. It had six large windows with big blue curtains draped on them. The couch I was sprawled across was black leather and there was a big flat screen TV across from me. I got to my feet and walked over to the kitchen I had a headache but I would be fine. He pulled out a big box of cereal, "Come on I'll make you something."

"N-No that's okay! I should really get home but thank you!" I said rushing towards the front door. Father was going to kill me_. _

He stood there staring at me puzzled. I began to walk out the door. But I stopped. I had a very important question for him. "W-wait I have one m-more question for y-you what was all that l-last night who are you guys?" He smiled proudly "I thought you might ask that." "We're the resistance."


	2. The Dream

_**Chapter 2**_

Chapter 2 ;) please read and review! I don't own Naruto.

"The resistance?" I said puzzled. "We're going to bring down Madara," He said his face serious and filled with anger. I continued to look at him his words beginning to register. His anger washed away replaced by a determined smile "My goal is to restore Konoha to what it once was and nothings gonna stop me!" I shook my head at him and turned around beginning to walk away. "You're crazy and you're gonna get yourself killed," I said coldly.

I continued walking until something stopped me dead in my tracks. His words. "He took away someone you loved didn't he?" I stopped frozen my heart pounding as the memories of that night 5 years ago flashed back. He sighed, I couldn't find any words. The gaping hole I had felt ever since she left re-opening like a dagger through my heart. "I'm sorry, but I know how you feel when Madara took over he took my mother and father away from me, and killed my Sensei." I stood there in shock my eyes open wide still frozen. "Listen I know what you're feeling, you feel like there's no hope left but I'll make you believe again I promise!"

He was silent for a while until he spoke one last thing to me. "Meet me tomorrow night at 12 in the middle of the village." I turned around to see his face but he was already walking away his back turned to me. I had the urge to chase after him but I shook my head bringing me back into reality what was I thinking this Naruto Uzumaki was going to get himself killed he had no chance against Madara.

I began to walk away. My pace quickening as I thought of his words. I was in my own little world so many thoughts shooting through my mind _what was this? This anxious hyper feeling? Why was I feeling this way?_ The world around me seemed to be blurred as I walked down the streets.

Before I knew it I was walking into my house. I opened the front door only to see Hanabi still training with my father. I slammed the door and walked heavily to my room my presence unnoticed, they were lost in there world of fighting and war. _Disgustin_g I thought to myself. I walked to my room my head pounding my head ache had turned into a migraine. I fell onto my bed and pulled the covers over me slinking into a deep sleep.

I was in the dark forest dark looming trees with snake like vines draping over them surrounding me with what seemed to be no way out. I felt confused and lost and lonely all at the same time overwhelmed by it all. I began to fall to the ground defeated and broken. As I hit the dirt I heard a voice "Hinata never stop trying I believe in you!" my Mothers words to me so long ago ringing in my ears, I forced myself to my knees. Just to hear another voice "I'll make you believe again I promise!" _That boy Naruto Uzumaki_ I thought to myself. I got to my feet their voices pounding in my head. I was not alone anymore I was strong I would make it and that's when I just started running.

I sat up the bright sunlight in my eyes it must have been at least 2pm. I yawned and climbed out of bed. Tonight was the night that Naruto Uzumaki a boy I barely knew had asked me to meet him in the center of town at midnight. I sighed this whole thing was crazy I thought to myself the images of my dream flashing through my mind like a broken record. And now the big question would I go?


End file.
